Programmed
by IsaacClarkeX
Summary: The log entries of the first Renegade. Cyrus's thoughts in the construct before meeting Beck.


AN: This story is set before Beck falls into the containment Able created for Cyrus. There are some AU moments, like how he discovered Beck was coming, and who Beck was. I really love Tron: Uprising, and Cryus is one of my favorite characters. So, I had to make this fanfic. I really wish there were more Cyrus fanfics. Please R&amp;R and enjoy! xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ACCESSING ARCHIVED DATA… **

Entry 1:

I have been having these nightmares, no, _visions_ every cycle or two. I have been having them ever since I was imprisoned in this hell. In my visions, I would just stand there, motionless, unable to move. I see Tron, and behind him is Clu and his entire empire. They both start crumbling in front of me. I try to speak to Tron, but find myself incapable. After awhile, I see that not only has Tron turned to cubes, but that also Clu has as well. Then suddenly, my legs start to move on their own. They lead me to a pile of cubes that had Tron's white identity disc on it. My legs force me to crouch down and pick up the disc. I pick it up and read the message on the disc. It had a name on it. It was someone by the name of "Beck." After I get a glimpse of that name, I wake up. And when I close my eyes, it starts all over again. I have no idea what these visions are telling me, but I have a feeling I will know soon enough.

Entry 2:

I don't know exactly how many Cycles I have been trapped here. But I guess that doesn't matter now. All that truly matters is having my instrument come to fruition. Tron doesn't see what I see. He thinks that my programming is broken. That I am corrupted. But I will show him, and everybody that is blind to what is really going on, that the only way we can stop the suffering is by ending it all. As soon as I find my pawn, the end can truly begin.

Entry 3:

I have only me and my thoughts to keep me company. That is all I need. I don't need Tron. I don't need anyone. I have accepted that this is my _**fate**_. I was _**programmed**_ to do this. I have no other choice. I never did. My path was already chosen for me. As soon as they realize this, the easier it will become to fully understand. I will destroy this entire Grid and everything on it because _that_ is what I was _**programmed**__ to do._

Entry 4:

I saved Tron from what I am trying to save every other program from: Clu's oppression. And yet, he has rejected me. Why can't he see that I am trying to do what I was programmed to do?! He and I were destined to meet, so that I could wind up here in this construct. Does he believe our confrontation was chance? If so, then he is a null unit. I am creating something greater than he could ever possibly imagine.

Entry 5:

My circuits are pulsing throughout my body. It tingles. My mind has become numb, numb with hatred and acceptance as well as betrayal. So, it feels good to feel something. Tron had preached to me over and over to be brave and to be a hero, to save as many lives as possible from Clu. But as soon as I finish the energy collector, I will show my former mentor what I have learned from his teachings. I will obliterate the Grid and save everyone from Clu's firm, unforgiving grip. So, why has he thrown me into this cage, when all I want to do is make his purpose a reality?

Entry 6:

I had another vision. This time, different. In this vision, I stood atop a building in Argon City. I watched as everyone below me rushed to various locations, like there was no more cycles. And in the crowd, stood a man in white. My first thought was Tron. I jumped from the building I stood on, and landed feet first onto the ground below. I shouted to him, but he didn't respond. I then reached out to him, but he disappeared. And replacing him was a sign that read: "2nd Renegade." I felt rage overcome me, so I threw my disc at the sign. It shattered into a thousand pieces. After the sign broke, I fell into a black hole that formed below me. After a moment of blackness, I found myself back at the recognizer where I freed Tron. It was pitch black inside. As the lights on my suit penetrated the darkness, I saw another figure with me. It was not anyone I had recognized. It was a man wearing Tron's suit. I stared at him with anger. He walked closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. It sent a surge of electricity throughout my body, waking me up. Once again, I have no clue to why I am having these visions. I guess it doesn't matter why. My instrument is complete. Now all I have to do is wait. What's a couple hundred more cycles?

Entry 7:

Somebody has trespassed into my domain. He did not come by coincidence. It is fate that brought us together. I read his disc, I know who he is. He is the pawn I have been waiting for. What better way to clean this Grid from all its sorrow and pain, then with the very person that Tron believed to be the one to save it? This man doesn't even know that… _I _am the Renegade. _I_ am the first!

Now to introduce myself…

**END OF ARCHIVED DATA.**


End file.
